


i’ll wear what i want, which is what i have on (and a vest)

by aelisheva



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, No Incest, just teenage rebellion through weird clothing, the horror also makes an appearance, told through ben's and allison's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 13:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelisheva/pseuds/aelisheva
Summary: Allison was twelve years old when she fully realized how much she hated having to wear the same uniform every single day.





	i’ll wear what i want, which is what i have on (and a vest)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Summer Of Seven prompt “Pre-ripped jeans.”
> 
> The title is from "Fearless" from the Mean Girls musical and -- hey! Stop laughing!!

Allison was twelve years old when she fully realized how much she hated having to wear the same uniform every single day.

 

It was the summer of 2001 at some ungodly hour of the evening. All seven siblings were crowded into a booth at a local diner, looking up at the little TV on the wall showing footage from that year’s Met Gala. They oooh-ed when a nice looking outfit came on screen and boo-ed at particularly weird ones. Luckily, there were no other customers in the diner to get pissed off at this. 

 

“Wouldn’t it be so cool to dress like that every single day?” she’d asked Vanya.

 

“So cool. But what would you even wear?”

 

“Anything! Anything I wanted to.” Although Britney Spears had made schoolgirl skirts look cool in her music videos, Britney had the freedom to change out of them any time she wanted. And she didn’t have to worry about which fabrics were light enough to run long distances in yet dark enough to hide bloodstains. 

 

Allison turned over to Ben. “Since we can’t dress like that  _ every _ day, we should have a fashion show! We wear the weirdest outfits we can find, and we pick them out _ourselves_...This would be just within our house, I mean,  _ not _ for the public.”

 

Surprisingly, everyone was on board. It seemed that not even Luther liked being confined to the same uniform every day.

 

Unfortunately, their father was not on board. Allison had just put on a wide-brimmed straw hat from Grace’s room when he stormed in and  _ demanded _ they all change back into their _ normal  _ clothes. No one tried to have a joint fashion show after that.

 

At least, not until almost twenty years later. Allison was eating some chips in the kitchen when Ben walked up to her and said “We should have a fashion show.”

 

Allison swallowed the chip she’d been crunching on. “Now? Why?”

 

“Everyone’s home and on board, I just asked around. Dad’s not here to stop us. Let’s do it.”

 

Allison blinked. “Yeah. Yeah! Let’s do it! Start picking out your outfit, I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

 

“Where are you going?” Ben called to her as she walked towards the door.

 

“To get some purple hair dye!” she said with a spark in her eye.

 

Once Allison had closed the door, Ben ran up the stairs and started to comb through Klaus’s room for weird clothes to steal. He finally landed on a pair of pre-ripped jeans and a bubblegum pink hoodie that’d been sliced into a crop top.

 

The skinny jeans cut into his legs and the crop top showed off the bottomless black hole in his stomach where The Horror lived. He looked  _ awesome. _

 

The Horror, however, was confused.  **_Small Host_ ** , she started,  **_your outer layer covering has much more holes than usual. I can feel more coldness on me than I am used to._ **

 

_ Stop calling me Small Host, _ Ben telepathically said back to her,  _ and that’s just the air conditioning. _

 

**_What is this “air conditioning” you speak of? In my dimension there are no cold winds. There is only dry heat. There is only sulfur in the air that vibrates with the final screams of the damned._ **

 

_ Cool,  _ Ben replied, as he usually did whenever The Horror was having one of her episodes. He tied a knit blue scarf around his waist to make himself look even more ridiculous. _ So I’m guessing you don’t have family fashion shows down there either. _

 

**_“Families” of my species only have one child per litter. I ate my parents upon birth, as all of us do._ **

 

_ Lovely. _

 

**_And what is this “fashion show?” Is it a combat ritual to assert dominance?_ **

 

_ No, though it wouldn’t surprise me if Klaus t-posed at one point to assert dominance.  _ Ben tightened the scarf.  _ And I don’t know what this is gonna be like either. But I guess we’ll find out. _

**Author's Note:**

> The Horror living in a black hole in Ben's stomach was inspired by the fic "Asset Acquisition" by madame_faust.


End file.
